


Shattered Sunshine

by SkyeTops



Category: Sterling Chronicles, highschool - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Anxiety, F/F, Female Lead, Français | French, High School, Lesbian Character, Mystery, POV Third Person, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeTops/pseuds/SkyeTops
Summary: Margaux Blanc is a french student, studying abroad at an Oregon high school: Sterling Shamrock High. In her time here, shes made enemies, as well as lived with vengeance. But will all that change when she meets her new classmate? Only time will tell.
Relationships: Margaux Blanc / Natillie Prescott
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Shattered Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MsJay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsJay/gifts).



> Notes shall be at the beginning to convey any Trigger Warnings, or warnings all together, and will be done on a chapter to chapter basis to not spoil anything. 
> 
> There is French in the writing, but shouldn't be too hard to translate. 
> 
> As well, I may just have some random thoughts to share!
> 
> Warning: Its smutty at first, but nothing crazy.

A taller woman with light hues of purple hair leaned down on top of another, her exposed chest pressing into the bare back below her, both of them sharing the expansive bed and silk covers. Margaux leaned forward, whispering into the brunette’s ear.

“No offense to Boy Toy, but ill show you how it's done, Rose~”

The woman gasped in a gruff tone, letting the words roll out of her silver tongue, carried by her exotic accent. Her lips wrapped around an ear lobe, rolling her teeth, the women beneath her letting out a quivering moan. Such a sound made Marguax’s chest fill with excitement, and power. This girl was like a putty in her hands, able to be mended, and do absolutely anything to. But this isn't some night of scandalous passion, the point wasn’t to sate her lust, she couldn’t even remember her name. Names and formalities didn’t matter in this situation, at least not toher. However, what did matter was that she got even. Margaux was a firm believer in an ‘eye for an eye’, so sad Rose’s boyfriend would have to learn that the hard way

Bright rays pelted down and slipped underneath the closed blinds, bursting its lustrous radiance at the room inside, highlighting the edges of everything in the room, including the pair of sleeping bodies that lay underneath a ravenous red silk blanket. The early birds began to sing their happy songs, bringing forth the new day with delight. In their beauty, it was also dreadfully annoying.

Groggy moans left from under the blanket, disturbing the fabric with a few rustles. Margaux emerged a moment later, brushing the sleep from her eyes. An annoyed snarl left her lips as she pushed a purple bang from her eyes, trying her best to get rid of the bedhead, which was easier with her shorter hair. Though her attention fell on the girl next to her, who still slept through the morning. She was attractive by all definitions, ideal curves and moan, but that wasn’t the prize she had won. 

A buzzing phone on the nightstand demanded her attention, long digits picked up the rose gold mobile and brought it to her. It wasn’t her phone, but curiosity got the better of her. The purple hair girl’s thumb pressed on the home button, the light of the phone sprawling on her freckle spotted cheeks. It was a text from ‘Hubby’, followed by a few hearts. Such a name made her chuckle, she never quite understood pet names or sentiments like that, but her amusement reached far past silliness. Without hesitation, Margaux unlocked Rose’s phone, her digits tapping the glass softly. It had a passcode, but having all zeros for a password was just too easy to remember. A devilish smirk sprawled on her lips as she pulled up the message.

\- Blair Baby, don’t talk to that French Bitch. . . she’s bad news”

“So that's her name…. Tsk, if only you knew, ‘Boy Toy’ ~”

Margaux breathed out softly with a chuckle. Now it was time for her prize. Swiftly she pulled up the phone's camera and pulled back the silky sheets just enough to let light shimmer off of the woman's back, letting that rose tattoo shine. It was the only detail that Marguax could remember about her. The French girl leaned down, and pressed her scarlet lips to her shoulder plate, leaving a matte red lip print. She would call this a calling card, if it wasn’t so boastful to think so. 

The camera on the phone flashed, the light competing with natural daylight for a quick second. Margaux was sure to capture her masterpiece, as well as the sleeping head of Rose, before sending the photo to the girl's boyfriend.

-Hush child, the adults are having ‘quiet’ time

That was the prize, the humiliation to the man who wronged her. Margaux thought for a moment, wondering if this was the right course of action, but she shook those thoughts from her head. No way, this was justified. This was right. Don’t call others sluts without looking at your own girlfriends.

Marguax pressed the glass mobile back on the nightstand before standing up, tossing her side of the covers to the sleeping Blair, and realized how little clothing she wore, amused at the fact she kept her socks on at least. The floorboards creaked silently under her weight as she walked over to the balled up pile of her clothes that lay in the corner next to her handbag, a soft hum sang from her lips as she swiftly got dressed. Margaux was sure to be quiet, not wanting to wake the girl behind her. It wasn’t supposed to be a kind gesture, more rather, it was simply more opportune. Rose wouldn’t be hyped on adrenaline like the night before, and would want to Talk. But Margaux knew there was nothing to talk about, it was what it was, and Blair would have to deal with that. Besides, she probably couldn't handle the truth anyways.

The slim girl pulled on her deep blue jeans with ease, her knees slightly poking out of the meshed holes that were intentionally put there. A moment later a black long sleeve t-shirt clung to her curves as she pulled it tightly to her waist, a tan coat wrapping around her shoulders following. A coffee colored bag was wrapped around her shoulder as she rummaged through the organized mess inside, making a mental list of everything she had. Phone, keys, wallet, cigarettes, it was all there, thankfully she could leave, and not a moment too soon. Rose shifted in her sleep, slowly coming to consciousness, but the movement wasn’t enough to wake. Margaux took the sign and silently slipped down the hall, pulling the door shut behind her. Such an escape would have been much harder if it weren't the fact that they were the only ones there. Rose’s parents were out of town for some reason or another, Margaux didn’t listen to that part of the story. 

Heel clicks wrang from the driveway as the woman stepped to her motorcycle, unlocking the helmet that was latched to the side. She couldn’t stand the people that birthed her, but she was at least grateful for being born in the states, having a dual citizenship had its perks. Margaux pushed the helmet on top of her head before kicking her leg over the blue and white street bike. She took a deep breath in, even in the helmet she could still smell the distant salt breeze that wafted about. Sure it was nice being close to the beach, but the constant salt smell was unbearable sometimes, most of the time. Not to mention how often she had to clean her bike because of the gulls. The damned gulls.

Gruffness emitted into the quiet street as the bike engine rattled awake, rev-ing its motor as the handle was twisted. Without another thought, Margaux kicked the kickstand up and pulled out of the clean driveway, leaving Rose none the wiser. 

Sterling , Orgean was a nice town, though held a noticeable divide with the richer side, housing more of the newer infrastructure. This part of town was what a real city should look liked; the complexes and apartments that ran through the street made things somewhat congested, but housed nice suburban areas for anyone to settle down in. However the other side of Sterling felt stuck in the 90’s, It mostly held worn down businesses and old school activities like the mall, or the roller rink, but it didn’t offer too much besides the beach it rested near. 

A sign passed Margaux as her bike turned to the right, white lettering read ‘Hollow Ridge’ on grey stone. It was a community of apartments on the newer side of town, though half expensive, they were relatively cheap compared to the area surrounding it. The roar of her engine echoed through the streets as her gaze fell on the house numbers, counting in her head. Margaux turned her bike into the ‘H3’ driveway, slowly coming to a stop before turning the key. A higher pitched voice shouted from the second story balcony as Margaux took her helmet off

“ Bout time you showed up!”

The french girl couldn’t help but smile as her hazel hues found the source of the noise, seeing a young boy hanging off the railing. He was a teenager with brown unkept and frazzled hair, with a terrible taste in fashion. With blue basketball shorts, and a tan shirt, it was obvious he hadn’t learned what colors matched yet.

“ Oh, missed me Petit Prince?”

Margaux chuckled while shaking her head as she walked upstairs to the second floor apartment, helmet underneath her arm. After living with her host family for a year, she didn’t have trouble with his name, but she liked the nickname so much. The boy opened the door before she reached the top stairs, his arms crossed with a disdainful look 

“ It’s Cole, Margaux”

But his serious look cracked as he burst into laughter, he was a joker, but more importantly, didn’t mind the name she had coined for him. Margaux stepped inside as she playfully rolled her eyes, closing the door behind her. The inside of this apartment was rather large, holding enough space for three bedrooms and two full bathrooms, and of course the kitchen that shared its space with the living room. Everything was newer, every piece of furniture including the appliances. Though her favorite thing was a photo frame on the mantle, housing a picture of Margaux, Cole, and Cole’s mother, Lauren. It was taken about a year ago, a few days after she flew into the states from Normandy. Lauren's hair was much more colorful in the photo, less gray. She wasn’t old by no means, in her early forties, but the stress of her job really takes it out of her.

“ Where’s your mother? “

Margaux asked looking around, walking over to the kitchen in hopes for an evening meal.

“At the Hospital, like always”

Cole sighed a little, rubbing his shoulder. Margaux nodded silently as she opened the fridge. Being a Nurse was a bold but stressful line of work, working crazy hours. Margaux thought Lauren was a brave woman, she couldn’t stand having to deal with so much sickness, and injuries. Cole’s attention fell back on the french girl, a smirk on his face

“But where were you, hm ?”

“Wouldn’t you like to know~”

She teased, a hand hovering over a burger, though she decided against it. Margaux knew her stomach would torment her over such grease, so she opted for the sushi box instead; It was fresh, the sticky note on top said so. Since Lauren couldn’t be here a lot, the woman opted for sticky notes, and notes a like to convey information. Such as the chores that Cole had to do, that where stuck on the fridge, or notes to say the Sushi was still good to eat.

“Yeah, why I asked”

The boy crossed his arms, a sly smirk crossing his face. Margaux laughed as she sat down on the kitchen bar, plotting herself on the wooden stool.

“I think you know what I was doing”

She responded with a smirk of her own as she snapped the wooden chopsticks apart

“ You aren’t gonna tell me details, are you ?”

“Cette est vrai. Petite enfant” 

Cole shrugged with a sigh, before walking down the slender hall

“Whateva you say Frenchie! ” 

The young boy closed his bedroom door behind him with a laugh, and moments later a torrent of music and sounds as his game system roared awake. It’s what he did when Lauren wasn’t home, and that was usually most of the time.

Margaux began to eat her sushi, popping a California roll into her mouth. Though her gaze kept on the fridge, her attention pulled to one note in particular. ‘School Tomorrow’ read on a neon orange square, higher than the rest. She acknowledged in silence, Margaux had been ready for her senior year for a week now, her bag was prepared, and clothes were already laid out for morning. It wasn’t flashy, but it was her style, and that’s all she needed.

It didn’t take long for margaux to finish the last roll of sushi, plopping the chopsticks in the box before tossing it into the trash can that rested on the end of the bar. Her heels clacked on the beautiful brown wood as she walked down the hallway, passing Cole’s noisy room before entering her own. Before she could pull the door shut, a black and grey tabby scurried in, giving Margaux a curious look.

“Oh, Bonjour Binx~”

Her fingers came down and scratched behind his ears before setting down her bookbag in a red beanbag chair. The room she had lived in for the past year was rather quaint for the size of the building, but she would rather it this way, after all she only needed a little space for herself. Her room was decorated simply. A small sterling white bookcase sat to the side of her bed, that doubled as a nightstand, holding everything from Harry Potter, to year books, but in truth she hadn’t even read half of them. On top laid a lamp, and an Aloe plant next to it. On the other side of the room held the dresser that matched the bookcase, a sliding closet door to the side. Her red bean bag chair laid on the last corner of her room, her Cello case rested beside it. 

Binx jumped up onto the black bedspread, laying his sleepy head. He gave a soft growl as her fingers ran down his back, though he tolerated it. A vibration buzzed from inside her handbag, and a swift hand dug it out of the mess. The light from the mobile lit up Margaux’s features, a smile on her lips as she saw the message. It was from one of her few friends, River, whom she had met halfway through Junior year.

\- Yo Maggie! Ready for tomorrow ?

Margaux softly pressed her fingers to the glass, responding quickly 

\- Ready as I’ll ever be! You?

\- Does a bag full of snacks count as being ready? Then, yes

She let out a laugh as she rolled onto the bed, shaking her head. What a nutcase 

\- Did you bring enough for the whole class?

\- I doubt you’ll like these ‘American Sugar Factories’ , as you put it

\- I still don’t see how you can eat boxes of those, River

\- Metabolism baby! Gotta use it while it lasts.

Margaux clicked her phone off and threw it to the side of the bed, shaking her head. Classic River. He was a good kid, bright future. He was goofy by all definitions, but he was the realest person Margaux met at Shamrock High. 

The french girl swiveled her hips, bringing her legs over the edge of the bed, kicking her shoes off, now leaning towards her bookshelf nightstand. She would rather practice her cello, though she didn’t have energy for that; the dim sunlight mixed with the cool atmosphere made her rather sleepy. Margaux’s eyes fell onto each spine of the books in front of her, trying to make up her mind on which to red. Before her fingers could pull a book from the selection, her phone buzzed once more. Margaux shot a curious gaze at the brightened screen as it began to vibrate, in big letters read ‘Lauren’. Quickly she answered, bringing the blue mobile to her ear.

“Ello?”  
She began, falling back onto the bed.

“ Hi, yes, Margaux dear? You home?”  
Lauren responded, an obvious twain of stress in her words.

“Oui, I’m in my room. Got in not to long ago” 

“That's- good to hear. Hows Cole?”

Margaux noticed the hesitation in Laurens voice, perhaps she thought against giving Magaux a lecture. 

“He’s fine, doing what he does best”  
She chuckled, rolling onto her side.

“Playing on that darned thing? Ugh”

The french woman understood her frustration, and didn’t at the same time. Hearing explosions at two in the morning was a headache of course, but she bought the game system for her son knowing good and well what he would be doing. 

“Anyways-”  
Lauren continued, a sadness in her voice 

“I won’t be able to cook tonight… They want me working overtime. I’m not sure when i’ll be home, but, just make sure you are ready for tomorrow Margaux. First day of school! Super exciting!”  
Her voice gaining a happy traction, it was genuine, but there was still anxiousness in her tone.

“Yes, trés trés excitant-“

She happily said, brushing Binx’s soft fur as he slept. 

“ I have a special Japanese lunch for you and your big day tomorrow! It’s not much but, it's in a box in the fridge. Don't forget”

“I won't, Doc” 

Turns out the meal she had just had was for tomorrow, no matter. She could just eat school lunch, it wasn’t terrible, or at the very least run to the Macdonalds around the corner. 

“One last thing before I go, I hate doing this but, can you take Cole to school in the morning? I doubt I’ll be able to no matter how much coffee I drink. I'm already running thin on sleep as is”

Margaux sighed softly, looking towards her window, the sunshine slowly dimming with each passing moment. It was much later than what she thought it was, how late did she sleep in? How late did she stay up with Rose? Questions that didn’t matter to her. Her attention fell back on the conversation, nodding

“Pas de problem, I can do it”

She simply said. Margaux was half obligated to do so, not necessarily out of kindness, but Lauren paid for her bike. It was a birthday present for her eighteenth. 

The relief in Laurens voice rushed in immediately 

“Oh thank you so , so much! I owe you, I'll make your favorite tomorrow night for dinner!”

Margaux smiled, loving the thought of white sauce pizza.

“And please be safe! Wear a helmet, and don't speed…and-”

Laurens care free attitude was dropped, a more stern tone leaving the phone

“- Don’t smoke. At least with Cole around.”

“--But please be safe… I don’t want you ending up like the Daniels’ kid..”

It was mostly irked Marguax, all these demands. Sure safety is a big thing, but it almost felt liked Lauren didn’t trust her. She also disliked how anit-cig her host ‘mom’ was, her real parents didn’t say anything about it, why should she? Margaux knew very little about the ‘Daniels’’ kid, it was a last name for sure, but she didn’t know them. They went to Sterling Shamrock High like herself, but had been missing since last year. She didn’t know how that was connected to her driving her bike safely, but she knew how frazzled Lauren tended to be.

“I’ll do my best”

Margaux replied in an automated tone, sighing once more. 

“Okay, talk to you later! Bonne nuit!”

“Bonne nuit”

She rolled over once more, laying the phone on the nightstand. The bright rays of sunshine were dwindling by the minute, its lustrous glow dropping from her blind, dimming the room inside. Margaux realized just how tired she was, perhaps staying up so late was a horrible decision, but it was something she could roll with. She began to lose her clothes, tossing them to the side; though haphazardly, they all shared the same corner of the room.

The tabby cat noticed this commission, and brought up his tired head, looking at margaux before slumping back down to sleep. Margaux really enjoyed Binx’s company, he didn’t speak, or call her rude names, or make demands- well besides from the daily whine for food. As Margaux began to snuggle into the covers, the tabby found his way into the crevice behind her knees, rolling into a ball, it was his favorite spot. 

Her hazel hues fell on the darkened ceiling, red digital numbers projected on top of it. It was a nifty alarm clock, and the red wouldn’t hurt her eyes in the middle of the night. 

8:39

She had to be up at five thirty, school wasn’t until much later, but she needed to be prepared, as well she needed ample time to wake up the ‘petit prince’. A moment passed, and a moment more before her eyelids fell heavy, and her breathing deepned.


End file.
